


Love Me And Mend

by allisonmartined



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was then, when the years were lighter, when they didn’t tug at her, when her causes had purpose and her mind was dark. It was then that she met the man who so frequently haunts her thoughts now.  He appeared out of a blue box with a laughter like bells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me And Mend

She’s lost count of the years. (She hasn’t. Not really. But she tells herself she has because it’s easier that way.) She can feel the weight of them, the years, in her hands and in the soles of her feet. She can feel the stretch of time in her ribs. Sometimes the memories blend together, the lives lived turning into a mess of smiles and sadness. But, she always remembers him. He is the ache in her soul.

It was then, when the years were lighter, when they didn’t tug at her, when her causes had purpose and her mind was dark. It was then that she met the man who so frequently haunts her thoughts now. He appeared out of a blue box with a laughter like bells.

He had not come to stop her. This is a fixed point, he told her, Camelot must fall. He had come to open her heart, and in turn, break it. He had a sad wisdom about him that mystified her, a joyfulness which was both contagious and irritating, and an understanding of magic and herself that she couldn’t turn away. In the end, when everything was done, when the Doctor was long gone, and the wars were over, Arthur died and she wept. She took him to Avalon and there he was at peace. In the end, she loved them despite her bitterness. Arthur, and Gwen and Merlin. She loved them all.

After many years, there was only her and Merlin left. Shells of who they were without their righteous causes and convictions, they left each other never to see the other again. It was a painful thing, like cutting your arm from your body or splitting your heart in two. And when it was done, she wasn’t herself anymore. She was both old and new.

Like a moth to a flame, she found him again. She found the Doctor and his blue box and his laugh like bells.

It was 15th century Rome, of all places. She was called Morgan here and she was involved with a man with good heart, but a grey mind. But, she loved him, in a way. He reminded her of a different time.

And then there he was. The Doctor was running, running, running.

She never forgot that look on his face when he saw her that time. That first time since she was Morgana Le Fay.

He was chasing some disaster, some disaster that wasn’t her. And running from a past that wasn’t her’s to run from.

He grabbed her hand and they laughed and whispered and yelled. They were both young and old, both foolish and wise.

He wrapped a finger in her hair, told her of the stars and planets beyond her vision. And she believed him because magic was not a new concept to her.

He left in the night and she did not cry. She only brought her fingers to her lips where he had kissed her and returned to her grey man and his sad smile.

He would come find her again, she was sure.

And he did. Again and again he found her. And again and again he left, running into the stars.

Running, running, running.

And still she waited for his return.

Morgana, he whispered into her skin. My magic man, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Morgana's "grey man" is supposed to be Cesare Borgia, based on The Borgias.


End file.
